


Survival of the Fittest

by voidslurpee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Casual Nihilsm, Dark Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Horrorfell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Instability, No Beta/ Unbeta'd, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a red soul, Reader is a bit crazy but very smart, Reader is dfab, Reader is kinda messed up, Reader-Insert, Sans is a sweaty mess what else is new, Suicide Attempt, We Die Like Men, its more spite then determination tho, sorta - Freeform, street smarts!!, theyre not a bad person tho??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslurpee/pseuds/voidslurpee
Summary: *You survived.........Much to your annoyance.Having failed to kill yourself, you take a look around the hole you fell in, you decide to move foward and make the most of this predicament. Though your new one-eyed friend keeps warning you not to go beyond the Ruin doors. You never liked being told what to do and you were filled with DETERMINATION to see those horrifying monsters Flowey warned you about.*You refuses to be afraid.





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the discord for putting up w/ me being horny for skeletons at 1 am. I don't deserve you guys ahsshdjfkgkh.  
> I'm kinda embarassed to be posting something after years of just hording my fics but I think its about time I change that. Sorry for the rushed writing tho, it was at 2 am.

Much to your disappointment, you are not dead. That does not stop you from feeling the pain of the fall or the grogginess of worn intoxicants that you consumed before taking the leap. And despite still feeling the weight of far too many painkillers in your stomach, you muster up the strength to roll over off of what appears to be a bed of golden flowers and vomit. You get it on the sleeves of your jacket and on all over your chin and it does not make you feel any better. You know it's disgusting but you still lay your cheek against your little puddle of bile thoughtfully. The instinct to close your eyes are strong but your spite is stronger.

This was a shitty idea in hindsight and you should have thought about a more practical way to take your own life. Now here you are, feeling like shit, in a shitty cave of a shitty mountain. At least you threw your “supplies” down here with you. Seems like the only sensible thing you've done in years. You're mood sours further as you feel wetness soak into your hair and shirt a little. It'd be embarrassing for you die in a your own fluids.

Bones creak in protest and your head throbs as you pull yourself off of the ground and look around. The flowers that saved you are pretty even tho you crushed most of them and your bags are scattered all over the cave. You don't have the will to look up to see how far you fell but you think it can't be too far if its this well lit. It hurt your eyes actually so you decided to gather your things and leave the cave.

You didn't make it very far out before a golden flower sprouts out of nowhere in the middle of your path and _starts talking._

“H-howdy”, it manages and _oh god it has an eye_.

Maybe you did die- from the fall, the pills or the alcohol, doesn't matter- and this was some sort of hellish nightmare. So you ask it just that.

“Hey am I in Hell?”

“N-no…?” It-he didn't sound so sure, so that's a no. “Well actually-”

“Nevermind,” you interrupt and step closer. The flower shrinks in on himself nervously. You almost want to take a moment to comfort him but you weren't even sure this was real. So you continue talking. “It's not Hell. So how do I get out?”

Despite not having a mouth, he sputters.“I- my name is Flowey.”

“Ok.”

“This is the Underground.”

You resist rolling your eyes. “I kinda figured I was underground.”

“No,” it- he- _Flowey-_ says. “I-I mean… this place is _called_ the Underground. It's full of monsters a-and it's not safe. It's dangerous for humans.”

You make a noise of understanding. You were still confused though.

“So assuming I'm not dead or hallucinating, what should I do?”

He didn't answer, just looked at the ground thoughtfully. You were going to ask something else but he spoke up.

“There aren't any monsters here in the Ruins… most of them dusted or simply left so you'll be ok here.” He gestures with a leaf to the exit. “I can lead you to an abandoned home at the end of this place.”

Even though you still weren't sure if this was real, you don't think too much about it. There wasn't much else to do or where to go. You smile kindly at your new friend and nod. He seemed to brighten up at that.

“O-oh! Okay! Follow me and I'll explain more stuff to you.”

* * *

 

You don't know how Flowey is doing it but he's moving across the ground- almost as if he's gliding but you can see the way the dirt shifts and trails after him wherever he goes. Maybe his stem is really strong? You are going to ask about that later, after you get some rest. Lucky for you, Flowey says you two were almost there.

The trip so far wasn't too eventful. Flowey explained and led you through the puzzles that were previously laid throughout the Ruins. Most of them were easy but because no one one was around to maintain them, a few of them got stuck and Flowey had to do what he can get you out of rooms or over spikes. The vines he had kind of made you anxious but ignored that emotion in favor of how cool you thought it was. You two keep a conversation going during your walk. He doesn't talk too much about the Underground and just says it'd be dangerous if you go farther beyond this place. It sorta bothers you a bit. Other than that, he asks about you. You tell him your name (he makes sure to rub it in how rude it was for you not to introduce himself in the first place), a half truth about why you were on the mountain and talk about some of your favorite things. Despite having only a single eye, you could see how excited and expressive he was and it filled you with more DETERMINATION to keep living.

The walk through the Ruins has also made you feel more alert and help work the drugs out of your system. You still had a headache but the pain was minimal at this point so it wasn't putting as much as a damper on your mood. You still smelled like depression and vomit though.

The flower finally stops in front of the entrance to a large courtyard looking area in the Ruins. It seems you finally arrived at the home Flowey mentioned. He grimmances at the surroundings.

“Golly…. Sorry if it looks kinda gross and run down out here,” he apologizes. “There isn't much little ol’ me can do so I trust you can clean this place up yourself.”

You glance around at the mud and decaying tree in the center. Maybe you can when you have time. You're not too sure about the house though.

You take a step closer to the home and can't help but cringe.

The house has definitely seen better days and from the way air seemed to be sucked into the left window, it was most likely broken and the wooden board nailed over it was not helping. You looked back and met Flowey's eye.

“The doors doesn't have a lock so don't worry your pretty little head about needing house keys! I can't go inside because I'm a flower and all so I'll see you later after you've settled in.”You nod and wave him off as he popped back into the ground.

Welp, this was it. Hand on the doorknob, you turn it and go inside.

As you expect, it's dark and you pull out a flashlight from the side pocket of the bag you were carrying over your shoulder. The front entrance is illuminated by it and wow- You sneeze so hard it hurts your lungs and you inhale _more_ dust. You have to cover your face and you make your way into the left room. You weren't really surprised by how trashed the place was or how much dust was everywhere. This place was just as abandoned as Flowey said it was but moving past the dining room and into what was the kitchen made you kind of…..warry. You wonder if whoever lived here before left in a rush- in the previous room, a chair was toppled over and books looked as if they were pulled off the bookshelf. The kitchen on the other hand looked like it had been ransacked. Drawers and cabinets were open,dishes were thrown about the counter and the fridge was a crack open. As far as you could tell you didn't smell anything bad from it but you slowly opened it to make sure. Much to both your relief and disappointment, its empty. You back out of the room and back to the main entrance and make a note to ask your friend if there was some kind of generator you could use to power the house. On the right side of the house, there's a long hallway with three rooms. You take only a small peek into the first room and close the door when you see that was a child's bedroom. It wasn't as much of a mess as the rest of the house but you weren't interested in exploring it now. The next room looks like it was for an adult and when you look past how disheveled the room is and see that bed, you are suddenly overcome with tiredness again. You promptly drop your bags right there and make a beeline to the large bed. It's dusty like everything else in the house but you don't care and simply throw the blanket up and crawl into the bed. You take the disgusting jacket off and your boots. Your last thoughts as you lay your head down on the pillow and pass out is that you should have tried to wipe the vomit off of your face.

It was kind of gross of you to not do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
